1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device with a maintenance capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers and personal digital assistants (PDA) are widely used. Similarly to electronic devices, when a portable electronic device has been used for a long time, many components of the portable electronic device may be gradually worn out. For example, the communicating function of the antenna of the portable electronic device can be degraded by rust formed thereon, and the chips of the portable electronic device may be damaged by oxidation. Therefore, these components may often need to be maintained, such as being treated by antioxidants or cleansers.
When electronic devices are maintained, they usually need to be taken apart for maintaining the inner components thereof. However, many portable electronic devices are very small in size. The portable electronic devices are generally difficult to be disassembled, and it is difficult to manually maintain the inner components of the portable electronic devices because of their small size. Additionally, frequent disassembling the portable electronic devices for maintaining may damage their mechanical structures.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.